


Swiss Cheese Memories

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is rewritten by the victors, and no one remembers Peter's past fairly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiss Cheese Memories

~ Swiss Cheese Memories ~

In the after years,  
His betrayal is known,  
And he is absent when  
The old tales are told.

But history is always  
Rewritten by the hand  
Of the winning team.

To the victor go the spoils.  
And the morals of the winner  
Are the ones considered correct.

But in their history,  
As it was lived,  
He was _right there_  
With the three of them.

He _was_ a friend.  
He _was_ loyal and true.  
He _was_ useful in his own way.

He was.

But what he _was_ is no longer what he _is_.

And people willfully forget  
That which they wish  
They did not remember,

And so render the pain less real.

He can never retrieve  
The honor his past self held.

He will forevermore be  
Branded the deceitful rat  
Who was never _really_ a friend  
To them.

~oOo~


End file.
